Under The Bed
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Merlin/Arthur slash, after Arthur finds Merlin under the bed


-1For TVNut - Merry Christmas!!

Under The Bed

'Merlin what _are _you doing?' Arthur asked as he found Merlin laying under his bed.

Merlin jumped up and smiled his goofy smile. 'Nothing'

'Why is it becoming a regular occurrence me finding you under my bed?' asked Arthur. 'You know if people knew it would appear very strange'

'You know usually I have a very good reason for being under there' said Merlin. 'For example…' he stopped, unable to think of a reason why he had _needed _to be under Arthur's bed.

'Uh huh' Arthur said, staring at him which is arms folding across his chest. 'So why were you under there today? What is there rats and the only way to get rid of them would be to lay there? Or maybe you dropped something under there and fell asleep?'

Merlin couldn't help but laugh 'I wouldn't make up such useless excuses as that, Arthur' he said.

'Of course you wouldn't' said Arthur, 'so what _were _you doing there?'

'Well, funny story that' Merlin said.

Arthur waited and when Merlin didn't continue he said 'Well what was the funny story?'

'I was hiding' Merlin blurted out. In a less rushed voice he repeated 'I was hiding, from Gaius. Missed chore and other such things'

Arthur rolled his eyes 'so you were hiding under my _bed? _Yes, because Gaius is so stupid that if he came looking for you he wouldn't look under my bed. What was the real reason, Merlin?'

The real reason? Merlin thought, well now that was a good question. He needed to think of a realistic, believable and acceptable reason. Something that wasn't 'Well, sire, I'm gaining feelings for you and was hoping you wouldn't see me under here so I could watch you for a while' because that just sounded creepy and wrong. But that was the real reason.

'You're not going to tell me, are you?' Arthur said after a minute or so or Merlin not answering.

'No I'm not' Merlin admitted.

'Right well, can you just get out of the habit of being under my bed _please_?_' _asked Arthur.

Merlin laughed again 'Yes, sire.'

'Good' Arthur looked at him suspiciously, not sure whether to believe him or not. 'Now, haven't you got something you should be doing?'

'Probably' Merlin replied, still smiling his crazy grin and not making any movement.

'Well don't you think you should perhaps, I don't know, go and do it!' Arthur said.

'Oh right' Merlin said, his smile faltering only slightly. 'Yes, you're right. I should go and…' He looked Arthur 'What exactly _should _I be doing?'

'Do I have to tell you everything?' Arthur moaned.

'Yes' Merlin said in all seriousness 'I do work for you after all'

'I really don't care what you should be doing just go… I don't know…' said Arthur, with a smirk he added 'catch up with your chores that you're "hiding from Gaius" because of'

'Will do' Merlin said, and left Arthur room.

TV

Merlin was close to banging his head on a brick wall as he walked away from Arthur's room. He had been under Arthur's bed, Arthur was right, people would think that was strange. But certainly not as strange as having growing feelings for a member of the same sex, who happened to be his boss. The problem was it didn't feel strange to Merlin, it just felt normal to him. Him and Arthur were completely different and wasn't it always said that opposites attract? Merlin was a servant while Arthur was a Prince. Merlin wasn't a fighter, while Arthur looked truly himself holding a sword. While Merlin was a joker Arthur had more of a dry sarcastic humour. They complimented each other perfectly. He wasn't sure Arthur would see it quite that way though.

TV

'Back to hide from Gaius? There's nothing under my bed if you want to get back into place' Arthur said, with a smirk when Merlin returned later in the day.

Merlin had to resist from laughing. It wasn't really funny, it just seemed funny to him. 'Not funny, Arthur' he said.

'Oh but it is' Arthur looked like an excited schoolboy as he enjoyed teasing Merlin. 'I have to ask is the floor comfortable?'

'Oh _very _comfortable' Merlin replied sarcastically. 'Extremely, I've never known anything more comfortable than the royal prat's floor'

'Watch it' Arthur told him, 'I could have your head'

The smile on Arthur face told him, he wasn't going to have Merlin's head, but he didn't appreciate being called a royal prat.

'Sorry, sire' Merlin replied, half sarcastically.

'I should think so too' replied Arthur. 'Now work.'

As Arthur began to list everything Merlin needed to do, Merlin quickly cut him off with a kiss. And to his surprise, Arthur didn't pull away.


End file.
